Nightcaller Temple
Description Nightcaller Temple is located on a mountain top overlooking Dawnstar from the East. Speaking to Erandur, a follower of Mara, in the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar will begin a quest to end the nightmares, Waking Nightmare, which involves a visit to Nightcaller Temple; this is in fact the Daedric quest for Vaermina. Erandur refers to the temple as a ruin within a ruin because at first it was a military fort which fell into ruin and then was occupied by the worshipers of Vaermina and now it fell into ruin once again. Erandur established a small shrine to Mara within the tower’s entry hall, hoping to seek her guidance. Long ago, a band of Orcs invaded the tower and had a bloody conflict with all those dwelling inside. As a last-ditch effort to prevent the Orcs from seizing the inner sanctum in which the Skull of Corruption stands, the priests release "the Miasma", a gas which instantly puts all those who inhale it into an unbreakable deep hibernation while also keeping those slumbering perfectly preserved. Unfortunately the longer one stays asleep due to "the Miasma", the more their mind breaks down. As such, upon entering the tower and breaking the air-tight seal, "the Miasma" dissipates, allowing the Orcs and the Priests to awaken and begin attacking in a frenzy, not able to tell the difference between friend and foe. Upon entering the shrine, the priest explains how the Skull is the source of everyone's nightmares since it devours dreams and memories for Vaermina to collect. If the quest Waking Nightmare is completed without killing Erandur, Erandur may be found at the meager shrine in the entry hall. He is available as a follower. A bug for the ps3 is when Erandur goes in nothing happens so if you use the ps3 you must go in before Erandur. Enemies *Orcish Invader *Vaermina Devotee *Skeever *3 snow bears, frost trolls, ice wraiths, or frostbite spiders (outside) Related Quests *Waking Nightmare Notable Items *Unique Weapon: Skull of Corruption *3 Daedra Heart in the Alchemy Lab. (two on shelves and 1 next to upper alchemy lab) *3 Fire Salts in the Alchemy Lab. * A large number of Alchemy ingredients * Mannimarco, King of Worms (Alchemy Skill Book) To the left of an Alchemy Lab on a ruined table. * Random enchanted weapon on the body of Thorek * Random enchanted weapon on the body of Veren Duleri. * One adept-level chest and two unlocked chests in the lower area. * Copy of 16 Accords of Madness, Book VI located in the library section. * The entrance of the temple is guarded by 3 levelled enemies (for example, Frostbite Spiders, Frost Trolls, or Ice Wraiths). * On top of the building, there is a chest on the north side. Gain access by jumping on the blocks to the east side Notes There is an outcropping of Moonstone ore on the exterior of the Temple (west side). Bugs * Ensure that you finish your conversation with Erandur and allow him to walk in first (at least a 5 second delay), prior to entering the temple. Otherwise the system may lock up, requiring you to restart the game or the console. If he is not in the temple when you walk in, the quest may be locked, and you might not be able to finish it. *After Erandur gives you the information inside the temple, He may be unable to open library as he gets stuck on the stairs. **A player reports that targeting the door at the top of the stairs and entering "unlock" into the console (PC only), started Erandur's script moving again. **Fix (Xbox 360) run towarsa Erandur pushing him upwars and towards the stairway wall, when he is at least 4 stairs from the top, he'll react and move on his own. **Fix (Xbox 360) use the unrelenting force shout to throw Erandur out of spots where he gets stuck. He will resume walking on his own and he won't become hostile. Once Erandur is on the same level with the door, if he does not resume walking, position your character close to Erandur and gently nudge him towards the door. When Erandur comes into contact with the door he will open it and the quest will continue. *(360) Erandur will at times after battle, stop being accessible. *There is a glitch associated with the quest Waking Nightmare where Erandur disappears when he enters the Temple. **A possible solution is to speak to him a second time outside the Temple before enters inside, then wait for 5 seconds before entering yourself. If nothing happens, go back to the inn and Erandur might be there. In case you're completely stuck and none of the above helps, go back into the temple, open the console and type this cheat: prid 0024280 moveto player (PC version only) *Another Glitch is that Erandur will stuck while going up the stairs after you reached the Barrier at the End of the Stairs after you are in. To fix that go out of the temple and type the cheat mentioned above (PC version only) Go back in and Erandur will open the door to the library. *Another Glitch is when you enter Nightcaller temple you fall off the map Gallery Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations